<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advanced Party Planning and Gift Giving by dearzoemurphy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199277">Advanced Party Planning and Gift Giving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy'>dearzoemurphy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Mid-Canon, Semi-established relationship, but in a universe where troy didn't leave, takes place sometime in season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The study group has their annual non-denominational winter holiday party, where both Annie and Britta have planned surprises for each other.</p><p>Takes place mid-season 5 in an alternate universe where Troy didn't leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Britta Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advanced Party Planning and Gift Giving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in a holiday mood after rewatching Comparative Religion!! this is my first a/b work in awhile, hope you all enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who put up mistletoe?” Abed asked, pointing above the doorway and glaring at each of his friends in turn.</p><p>The group froze in place, each shooting one another accusatory glances.</p><p>“Why does it matter?” Britta said eventually, trying to nonchalantly dismiss the question.</p><p>“Someone wants to kiss someone else at this party. Why else would it have been put up?” Abed explained, giving her a skeptical look.</p><p>“Maybe whoever put it up didn’t know that it was mistletoe, they just thought it looked festive,” Annie suggested, shrugging casually.</p><p>Abed eyed her with an equal amount of skepticism. “That could be the case…I guess we’ll see,” he said cryptically, finally entering the study room and making a beeline for the food table.</p><p>“What a great start to our annual non-denominational winter holiday party,” Jeff grumbled from his spot on the couch without looking up from his phone. </p><p>Britta rolled her eyes, looking over to Annie and giving her a gentle smile. The kind of smile that said <em>‘phew, glad we moved on from that’</em>.</p><p>In the words of Britta, things between the two of them had been “progressing” lately. It started with a night where they got drunk together and talked about their various confusing feelings for other women. It continued with a night where they stayed completely sober and talked about their various confusing feelings for each other.</p><p>Annie smiled back, almost cautiously. Britta had caught her: she had been the one to put up the mistletoe, hoping to meet her under it by chance. Neither of them had been able to voice their desire to progress things past longing glances and brief ‘accidental’ touches, so Annie had decided that a heavy handed sort of hint was in order.</p><p>Britta sidled up next to Annie, bringing her arm up to casually rest it on her shoulder. “Enjoying the party?”</p><p>Annie gave a more genuine smile. “I am. The decorations are the most beautiful we’ve ever had, I think.”</p><p>Britta smirked. At Annie’s suggestion, she had applied her crafting and decorating talents to their holiday function, decking the study room out with well-placed tinsel, fairy lights, silver trees, and sparkling snowflakes. She also had made sure to consult each study group member on specific decor they wanted, letting Annie put up and light a menorah, Jeff put out a ceremonial incense holder in honor of Pierce, and Abed hang his limited edition Kickpuncher Holiday Special poster.</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“I know so,” Annie confirmed. Britta gave her a dazzling smile, one that made Annie's heart beat just the tiniest bit faster.</p><p>“Bri-ta! This is so beautiful!”</p><p>The girls turned to see Shirley entering the room, marveling at the decor.</p><p>“Thanks, Shirley,” Britta said, running over to embrace their friend.</p><p>“Be careful, someone put mistletoe up over the doorway,” Abed called from across the room where he was sitting on the couch next to Jeff.</p><p>“Oh? Was it you, Britta?”</p><p>She cringed, doing her best not to give Annie a sideways glance. “Not sure who it was…” she said cryptically.</p><p>Shirley nodded slowly, deciding to let the topic go. “Alright. I see you got my Christmas cookies!” she squealed, peering over Britta’s shoulder towards the food table.</p><p>The pair continued chattering excitedly, Annie slipping slowly away over towards the sitting area, where Abed was currently engaging Jeff and Troy in a conversation about the best Christmas specials.</p><p>“Listen, I’m not trying to argue whether or not Die Hard is a Christmas movie, I’m just saying that it’s <em>my</em> favorite Christmas movie,” Jeff was saying as she settled down onto the arm of the couch he and Abed were sitting on.</p><p>“I guess it does take place on Christmas…” Troy mused.</p><p>“But that doesn’t put it within the Christmas movie genre. You have to have another favorite within the genre,” Abed protested.</p><p>Jeff thought for a minute, putting his phone down and resting his head on his hand. “...I guess it would be Home Alone.”</p><p>Abed nodded and smiled approvingly.</p><p>“When I was younger, I tried to set up a contraption like the one Kevin did to make the guys think that there was a big party happening in his house…it didn’t end well,” Jeff elaborated, staring off into space as if he were having a painful flashback.</p><p>Annie tried to mask a giggle, catching the attention of her roommates.</p><p>“What’s your favorite Christmas movie, Annie?” Troy asked, pulling her into the conversation.</p><p>“Oh! I’d say it’s…Love, Actually,” she said.</p><p>Abed squinted as if he were about to criticize her choice, but instead gave her the nod of approval. “Solid.”</p><p>“That’s my uncle’s favorite movie. Of all time,” Troy said reverently, nodding along with Abed.</p><p>Jeff raised an eyebrow, but kept his comments to himself. Annie snickered as the conversation turned to the Rankin-Bass cinematic universe, looking over her shoulder towards Britta and Shirley. Shirley set down her purse and made her way over to the food table, leaving Britta to stand alone. Annie decided that now was as good a time as any to take a deep breath, get up, and join her by the table.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Do you want to go outside for a minute? I think I need some fresh air,” Britta interrupted.</p><p>Annie was mildly caught off guard, but nodded vigorously. “Sure! Let me grab my coat,” she said, darting over to the chair that she’d left her personal belongings on. She shrugged her arms into the sleeves as quickly as she could.</p><p>Britta smiled at Annie’s enthusiasm, picking up her own along with something small that she slipped into her pocket. Annie pretended that she hadn’t noticed as they filed out of the study room, careful to not be caught in the doorway at the same time.</p><p>They emerged out onto the library’s front steps, the crisp air hitting them all at once. Annie swiftly buttoned up her lavender peacoat, Britta choosing to simply wrap her olive green jacket more tightly around herself.</p><p>“Everyone seem to be enjoying the party?” Britta said, posed as a question.</p><p>“Of course! When do we not have a good time when we’re all together?” Annie asked in return.</p><p>Britta snorted, leaning against the column to her left. “I can think of more than a few occasions on which we didn't.”</p><p>“Fair enough. This one is going well so far, at least."</p><p>“Mhm,” Britta hummed, nodding, “So, uh…I have something for you.”</p><p>Annie’s eyes widened. “Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah. Happy Hanukkah,” Britta said happily, straightening her posture and reaching into her jacket pocket to produce a small white box encircled by a bright gold ribbon.</p><p>Annie couldn’t help the small squeal that escaped her, delighting Britta. She took the box and carefully untied the ribbon, lifting up its lid. She peered inside and gasped.</p><p>“Oh, Britta…it’s beautiful."</p><p>Annie took off the lid to further inspect the box’s contents, revealing the delicate silver locket nestled safely inside. An intricate flower had been etched into the middle of it and gentle swirls spiraled out to the edges.</p><p>“You should open it,” Britta prodded, unable to control her excited grin. Annie did as had been suggested, revealing small scraps of paper set into it reading ‘you are not defined by your limitations’.</p><p>“Wha…”</p><p>“It’s something that you said to me a couple of years ago. When you were helping me stay away from Blade. It’s stuck with me ever since, kinda became my mantra. I thought…”</p><p>“It’s amazing. You’re amazing,” Annie said, carefully closing the box and springing forward to throw her arms around Britta. She happily returned the embrace, nuzzling her head into the crook of Annie’s neck. Annie pulled back after a moment, a look of mild horror on her face.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I haven’t gotten you anything…I usually do my holiday shopping later-”</p><p>“It’s okay. You don’t have to,” Britta said with a gentle laugh, bringing one hand up to rub her thumb along the side of Annie’s face.</p><p>Annie nodded. “I know. I want to. I was going to, I just didn’t…actually, there is something I can give you right now.”</p><p>Britta tried to hide a knowing smile. “And what might that be?”</p><p>Annie decided that it was now or never, no sense waiting to go back inside and stick to her premeditated plan. She swiftly tucked the box inside of her own pocket and gently cupped Britta’s chin, pulling her close enough that their lips could cautiously meet. Britta slowly wrapped both arms around Annie’s waist as she kissed her back, bringing them even closer together. There was a certain timidity to their first kiss, though their anxieties were quickly overcome as Annie let her hand rest on the back of Britta’s neck and Britta worked towards deepening the kiss, moving to tug on the lapels of Annie’s coat. Her tongue swiped against the brunette's lips, doing away with any reservations either of them had still maintained. Somehow, in almost no time at all, Annie had Britta pinned against the column that she had previously been leaning against. Their kisses had started out tender and sweet, but were quickly heading towards something that might not be considered appropriate for their current setting.</p><p>Eventually, Annie pulled back to look at Britta, her friend giving her an almost wild grin. Her face was flushed, maybe not entirely from the cold, and her hair had been mussed up into a wild halo of golden curls around the back of her head.</p><p>“Shit, I think your gift might have outdone mine."</p><p>Annie grinned back. “I don’t know, I think yours was pretty spectacular,” she said. She reached for the box and opened it up again, pulling out the necklace. “Help me put it on?” she requested. </p><p>Britta nodded, letting Annie tuck the box away and turn around, handing the necklace over as she did so. Britta moved slowly, gently sweeping Annie’s hair over her shoulder, letting her fingertips brush against the base of her neck. After fumbling with it for a moment, she unclasped the necklace and looped it around Annie, clasping it faster and pulling Annie’s hair out from under the chain. Annie shivered as Britta raked her hands through her dark brown locks, Britta’s fingernails grazing her scalp as she did so.</p><p>“There we go,” she said softly, hovering by Annie’s ear so that she could feel her hot breath on her cheek.</p><p>“Thanks,” Annie replied, almost breathlessly.</p><p>“Should we go back inside?” Britta asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Annie agreed, “but only if you promise that we don’t have to stay for long.”</p><p>Britta smiled back incredulously. “Sure. Whatever you want,” she said, a tone that implied she was in absolute awe of the woman standing before her.</p><p>Annie gave a satisfied smile before turning and leading the way back into the library. They walked close together, not holding hands, but close enough that their shoulders brushed against one another. As they reached the doorway to the study room, they were stopped by someone calling out a frantic “stop!”.</p><p>The pair froze, looking towards their other friends.</p><p>“You’re under the mistletoe. You have to kiss now,” Abed explained neutrally. </p><p>Britta looked somewhat stunned, but Annie smiled. At least her scheming hadn’t been for nothing.</p><p>She got up onto her tiptoes and rested her hands on Britta’s shoulders, giving her a quick, chaste peck on the lips, not caring what the others might think.</p><p>As it turned out, no one cared much. If they did, they didn’t vocalize their opinions as Annie skipped over and took a seat next to Troy on the couch opposite Jeff and Abed’s. They didn’t say anything either when Britta joined her, taking a seat on Annie’s lap at the brunette’s urging.</p><p>“That’s a nice necklace, Annie,” Shirley cooed.</p><p>“Thanks! Someone really special got it for me,” she replied, smiling happily.</p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>Abed eyed Annie and Britta with a certain amount of understanding, being the first to slot the puzzle pieces into place, as was usual. He kept his observations to himself as the conversation continued, now having drifted towards a debate on what the best kind of Christmas cookie was.</p><p>Annie kept sneaking sideways glances at Britta, who had looped her arms around her shoulders and was leaning further and further into her. As she dreamed up all of the things she wanted to do after they left, she knew that one thing was for certain; this was the best annual non-denominational winter holiday party she had ever attended.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, please leave a comment with any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below!! I hadn't realized that I missed writing these two so much, I'm glad to be back to it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>